Cabazitaxel, which has a chemical structure of the following Chemical Formula 1, is a material showing excellent anticancer activity, and its demand is increasing in industrial fields such as medicine. However, in spite of an increasing demand, preparation methods for cabazitaxel developed up to now have limitations in being very inefficient and having low productivity.

International Publication No. WO 96/30355 discloses a process for preparing cabazitaxel from 10-deacetylbaccatin via 6 steps. However, in this process the synthesis time required for synthesizing from a starting material to a final product is too long, about 109 hours. Specifically, step 3 (deprotecting step of silyl radical) has a shortcoming—an excessively long reaction time of 48 hours. Such a long reaction time is due to the protection and deprotection of hydroxy group at the 13 position. In addition, the final yield of the target compound, cabazitaxel, is about 4%, even though the synthetic process required such a long time. As a result, this process has a shortcoming in that it is difficult to apply it to a process for producing cabazitaxel on an industrial scale.
In addition, International Publication No. WO 99/25704 discloses a method for synthesizing cabazitaxel via a total of 3 steps from 10-diacetylbaccatin including simultaneous alkylation of hydroxy groups of the 7 and 10 positions of 10-diacetylbaccatin in a single step. However, this method also has a problem in that the final synthesis yield of cabazitaxel is only about 8%.
In summary, conventional methods are not suitable for industrial-scale production due to their inefficiency and low productivity. Therefore, there is strong demand for developing a novel method for preparing cabazitaxel which is more efficient and shows dramatically improved yield.